Would You Care?
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Daisy gets a late-night call from Mr. L. He asks a question that scares Daisy. Is he serious? Mr. LXDaisy


**Mr. L- Like Samantha previously explained, I'll be taking over author's notes! Yeah… This story is very, very shippy between Daisy and me! :D Isn't that awesome! Oh, yeah, it also has a few Daisy and Luigi shippy parts too… Whatever… Oh yeah, and I d-**

**Me- NO SPOILERS!**

**Mr. L- BUT IT SAYS IN THE DESCIPTION!**

**Me- NO IT DOESN'T!**

**Mr. L- … Can I tell them in Italian? **

**Me- Sure, whatever. **

**Mr. L- *Clears throat* Io muoio.**

**Me- Good, now, finish the author's note. I'm not supposed to be here. *Leaves***

**Mr. L- … Okay, she wants you to review! And, uh, enjoy! **

Daisy yawned sleepily as she began to get ready for bed. She went into her personal bathroom and started rinsing her make-up off. After cleaning her mascara and eye shadow off, she scrubbed her cheeks with a washcloth to get the blush off. She wasn't as sensitive about going out without her make-up on as Peach was, but she liked to look nice when she left the castle.

After all of her make-up had been removed, she turned to put on her pajamas. They were lying neatly across a chair in her bathroom. She slid her day dress off and threw it into a hamper by her bathroom door. She quickly put on her orange two-piece pajama set. After looking into her mirror, she flicked the lights off to her bathroom and went into her bedroom.

She made sure her cell-phone was sitting on her desk before she climbed underneath the covers on her bed. In an emergency, her cell phone was always in reach. She turned her lamp off and then snuggled into her pillow. Her eyelids drooped as she sighed sleepily. She was just about to drift off to sleep when her cell-phone rang.

"Who is calling?" Daisy asked herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and looked to see who was calling. Mr. L.

"Not tonight…" Daisy groaned. However, she answered her phone anyways. "Hello?"

"Daisy, hi," Mr. L replied. Daisy immediately became worried. Mr. L's breathing was loud and heavy. His voice sounded like he had been crying, hard.

"L? Are you okay?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine," Mr. L answered. "I… I have a question." Daisy turned her lamp on and swung her legs over the side of her bed, listening to L's breathing.

"Yeah?" She asked. Mr. L was silent for several moments.

"Would you care… If I died?" L finally asked. Daisy gaped and then fumbled for words.

"O-Of c-course I would care!" She exclaimed. "We're friends! We'll always be friends! Don't… Don't…" She ran out of words and stopped to catch her breath. There was silence on the other line.

"That's… Nice. Now, the truth," Mr. L said.

"That was the truth!" Daisy exclaimed, becoming angry. "We're friends. Just because you tick me off sometimes doesn't mean I want you to… To… To die!" Another silence, and then a weak chuckle.

"Y'know… I wish I had known that… Three minutes ago," Mr. L said slowly. Then, he took a deep breath. "Will you… Will you talk to me? For a while?" Daisy realized- by listening to his breathing and the pain in his voice- that Mr. L had intentionally hurt himself.

"Okay," Daisy said slowly. She wanted to call Luigi or someone else to make sure L was okay, but if she put him on hold, she was afraid that-

"What do you want to talk about?" Mr. L asked weakly. He took another pained, deep breath.

"I don't know…" Daisy muttered. "… Did… Did you ever have any pets?"

"Yes," Mr. L answered. "I had a dog… His name was Rex. He was a German Shepard." L took a deep breath and then continued. "I got him to ward off a bunch of, heh, annoying fangirls. That didn't work so well." Silence for a couple moments. "I also had a cat. Her name was Lightning. I found her when she was a kitten. She was… Out in the snow." There was a pained grunt on the other end. "And-And I had an eagle. He was called Claw. I raised him from a chick. I-I had a lot of p-pets." Daisy could tell it was getting hard for Mr. L to talk.

"That's cool," She replied. "This was at Castle Bleck, right?"

"Yep…" Mr. L sounded like he was half-crying. "With Dimentio, and Count Bleck, and little Mimi, uptight Nassy, even O' Chunks. I miss them… I-I really miss them…"

"It's okay," Daisy said soothingly. Mr. L's breathing suddenly became deeper and faster. "Mr. L?" There was no reply. Daisy heard a loud thud, followed by the sound of Mr. L's cell phone slamming into the ground. Daisy quickly hung up her phone and dialed Luigi's cell phone number. After several rings, Luigi answered.

"Mmm… Hello?" Luigi answered.

"Luigi, it's me, Daisy," Daisy quickly said.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Luigi quickly asked.

"You've got to find Mr. L," Daisy was close to hysteria. "I'm… I'm pretty sure he just… Committed suicide." She heard Luigi scuttle out of bed and run out of his room.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"He-He called me and asked if I would care if he died," Daisy started explaining as she listened to Luigi run to L's room. "I said yes and he was all like, 'I wish I'd known that three minutes ago,' and then we were talking and then I just heard him collapse." She heard Luigi stop.

"Daisy, I don't want you to be scared, but I have to hang up right now to call 911," Luigi slowly said.

"Okay," Daisy said tearfully. She hung up her cell phone and began worrying.

_Oh my Grambi, I hope L will be all right. _

_Did he do it because he thought I wouldn't care?_

_Should I call Luigi back?_

_What if L doesn't survive?_

Daisy was startled out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Daisy," It was Mario. "Luigi wanted me to call you to make sure you weren't, like, scared to death or something."

"No, I'm fine," Daisy muttered. "What about Mr. L? Is he okay?" There was a long, unnerving pause.

"He's… At the hospital," Mario replied hesitantly. Daisy felt like she was about to cry.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I… Don't know," Mario answered. Daisy sniffled. "Don't cry. Oh, wait. Luigi wants to talk to you." There was a pause, and then Luigi started talking. "Daisy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Daisy responded lamely. "Look, Mario wouldn't tell me so I'm expecting you to… What exactly happened to Mr. L?" There was an extremely long silence.

"He was in his room… With a knife… In his stomach," Luigi explained hesitantly. Daisy felt more tears run down her face.

"Are you guys at the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah, we followed the ambulance here," Luigi replied.

"Could… Could I come?" Daisy asked.

"I-I guess so," Luigi responded unsurely. "Won't your dad-"

"Luigi, I'm twenty-four years old," Daisy rolled her eyes. "My dad doesn't control my life anymore."

"Oh, right," Luigi muttered.

"I'll be right there," Daisy said and was about to hang up when Luigi said something else.

"We're in the emergency room waiting room," Luigi informed Daisy.

"'K, bye!" Daisy hung up her phone. She jumped out of her bed and ran into her bathroom. There, she reapplied her make-up and changed into her dress. She slipped her cell phone into her pocket and snuck out into the hallway. Her parents were just down the hall, asleep in their room. Daisy slunk down the stairs to the front door. There, she quietly opened the door and slid into the night.

The air was cool and crisp. Daisy hurried over to her car. It was an orange Chevy Camaro. She opened the car door and inserted the car key. After sliding into the car, she turned on the heat. The car door slammed shut, which startled her, but she realized that the wind had picked up and shut it. With a sigh, she pressed on the gas pedal and started driving to the hospital.

"Okay, let's see what's on the radio," Daisy turned her radio on. The song on made her extremely mad. Wanna guess the name of the song? Is it; A) Drive By by Train? B) Last Resort by Papa Roach? Or C) The Unicorn Song? If you guessed B, you were correct!

"Is this effin' radio station mocking me?" Daisy found herself crying again. She quickly changed the radio station, but, upon finding nothing else on the radio, she turned it off.

"Okay, just, keep calm, Daisy," Daisy started talking to herself to stop crying and worrying. "Mr. L is a fighter. You know that. He'll survive. Don't fret…" After a couple more minutes of driving, Daisy found herself in the hospital parking lot. She parked her car and quickly got out. She ran into the emergency room waiting room. What she found was upsetting.

Luigi was slumped into one of the chairs, sobbing hard. Mario- he wasn't crying, but his face was tear-stained- was gently patting Luigi's shoulder. He glanced up and saw Daisy. He muttered something to Luigi, whose head snapped up.

"Daisy," Luigi stood up shakily and walked slowly over to Daisy. He reached out his arms and gave Daisy a gentle hug. "Daisy, Mr. L, he… He didn't make it…" Luigi started crying again. Daisy was shocked. After several seconds, she too started crying. The two hugged each other for several minutes.

"I can't believe it," Daisy muttered. She pulled away from Luigi and sat down in the chair next to Mario.

"I-I know," Luigi said as he took a seat next to Daisy. There was a silence. "He… He wasn't completely unconscious, when I found him. He started… Talking… About you…" Daisy glanced at Luigi, who still had tears trailing down his face. "He said that you and him… Had been talking on the phone… About his pets…"

"Yeah," Daisy recalled. "He was talking about his pets that he had at Castle Bleck." Luigi nodded slowly.

"Daisy," Mario said gently. Daisy realized she had started crying again.

"I-I want to see him," She stuttered. Mario and Luigi looked at her, confused. "I-I just want to see him." Luigi slowly nodded. He walked up to the lady at the desk and started talking to her. After a few minutes, he came back.

"Okay, his room is right down the hall, third door on the right," Luigi told Daisy. Daisy nodded slowly and walked down the hallway. She heard Mario and Luigi start talking again. She found Mr. L's room and slowly opened the door.

Mr. L was lying on his back, several tubes connected to him. There was an ECG attached to his bare chest, but it didn't detect any heartbeat. There were very thick, bloody bandages wrapped around his stomach. His pants were still on, thank Grambi.

Daisy slowly approached the side of his bed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. Mr. L's right hand was hanging limply over the side of the hospital bed. Daisy reached over and took it in her own hand.

"I'm so sorry, L," She sniffled, tears falling onto Mr. L's hand. "I-I feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have dejected you so much. I-I'm sorry." Daisy felt several tears run down her face. They fell on Mr. L's still, pale body. Daisy raised L's hand to her face and held it against her cheek. Without warning, she burst into tears again. Daisy fell forward and sobbed into L's chest.

"It's all my fault!" She cried. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, there was a beeping heard. It was very rhythmic. Daisy listened to it, confused.

"Why… Why are you crying?" Came a weak voice from close by. Daisy sat up, surprised. Mr. L's eyes were half-open, but bright with life.

"Mr. L!" Daisy exclaimed. She realized the beeping was coming from the ECG, indicating that Mr. L's heart was beating again.

"That's my name… Don't wear it out," Mr. L smirked weakly. The color was slowly returning to his skin.

"Mr. L, you're alive," Daisy was so relieved. Mr. L struggled to sit up, but with the legions of tubes connected to his body, it was impossible.

"I'm… Yes, I guess I am," Mr. L muttered.

"Here, lay down and relax," Daisy ordered gently. "I'm going to go get the doctor." Mr. L nodded. Daisy ran into the hallway and out to the front desk where the lady was.

"Excuse me," Daisy called as soon as she was at the desk. Mario and Luigi looked up at her, surprised.

"Yes?" The lady asked.

"You need to get a doctor into Mr. L's room, like, immediately," Daisy demanded.

"But, Mr. L is-" The lady started.

"Not anymore," Daisy proclaimed. The lady looked at her weird, and then pressed a button.

"Yes, I need a doctor in Mr. L Mario's room immediately," She said into a speaker. Luigi stood up and started walking over to Daisy.

"What are y-" He started to say, but Daisy whipped around, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"L's alive!" Daisy squealed. Luigi's eyes widened.

"That's not po-" Again, he was interrupted, but this time not by Daisy.

"I'm fine!" Mr. L's voice rang out. "No, I don't want any tests done!" Luigi and Mario met eyes, and then ran to L's room. Daisy, who had let go of Luigi, followed them.

"Hey Luigi! Tell the dumb doctor I don't need-" Mr. L had started to say when he saw Luigi enter the room, but was cut off when Luigi began talking.

"L! You're alive!" Luigi gasped. There was a doctor next to the ECG, reading a few things.

"This isn't possible," The doctor shook his head. "Mr. L was completely dead…"

"You can't stop me," Mr. L smirked.

"Apparently not," Mario teased.

"Hey, watch it," Daisy punched Mario jokingly.

"Ooh, look who's on my side," Mr. L snickered. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, after all you've been through, I wouldn't mind if she chose you over me," Luigi muttered. Everyone, even the doctor, gaped at Luigi.

"… I don't know…" Daisy mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, Luigi… She's your girl… I don't think…" Mr. L trailed off. What. Was. He. Saying?

"… Okay guys, you need to clear out," The doctor broke the awkwardness. "I need to do a few tests."

"Okay," Daisy turned to leave the room, and then winked at Mr. L. "L-ater." Mr. L smiled as Daisy left the room. Mario followed close behind. Luigi hesitated.

"Congratulations on coming back to life and stealing my girl," He smiled slightly. Mr. L snickered as Luigi left the room. From the waiting room, Daisy and Mario could hear Mr. L complaining loudly. Luigi was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a random magazine. Daisy glanced over at him and frowned. She scooted closer to Luigi.

"You're not getting replaced," Daisy whispered. Luigi's face lit up a bit.

"I know," He whispered back. Then, he turned his head slightly and Daisy kissed him. Luigi's eyes widened, and the closed as he kissed her as well.

"Y'know what's weird?" Luigi and Daisy both jumped at the sound of Mr. L's voice. They pulled away from each other and looked up. Mr. L was standing over them, smirking.

"Uh, what's weird?" Daisy asked, blushing.

"That I suddenly want to do this," Mr. L reached down and picked Daisy up, bridal-style. Daisy blushed deeper. Mr. L smirked and then kissed Daisy. Daisy didn't resist, and Luigi didn't protest. Mario just snickered. Surprisingly, Daisy, after a few moments, started kissing Mr. L too. After a couple minutes, Mr. L pulled back.

"Heh… That was… Very nice," He whispered. He set Daisy down on her feet. Daisy immediately hugged Mr. L.

"You're alive!" She squealed again.

"Mmm hmm… I think we already established that," Mr. L snickered. Daisy looked up at him and then stepped away.

"… So, what'd the doctor say?" Luigi asked awkwardly.

"No wound, everything's working perfectly, I can go home, and call him if anything doesn't feel right," Mr. L recalled.

"Ah, that's awesome," Luigi stood up. "I thought they'd make you stay for, like, a week or something."

"I know, right?" Mr. L shrugged. "I guess I'm just too awesome."

"Yeah right," Mario rolled his eyes. He, too, stood up.

"I'd better get home," Daisy acknowledged. "My dad's gonna kill me."

"Oh, right," Mr. L sighed. "Just… Tell him it's my fault, which it kinda is."

"Yeah, but, I don't want you to get in trouble," Daisy muttered.

"How about this, if he's awake, tell him that you heard something outside and went to investigate," Mario suggested. "If he's asleep, don't bring it up."

"Good idea," Daisy nodded. "Well, see ya later." With that, she left the hospital. When she finally got home, she was delighted to find that her mom and dad were still sleeping. There, while she was getting ready for bed, her phone rang. With a look of surprise, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Daisy!" It was Mr. L.

"What'd you do this time?" Daisy asked teasingly. Mr. L chuckled warmly.

"Just called to tell you goodnight," He replied.

"Goodnight, Mr. L," Daisy smiled.

"Goodnight, Daisy," Mr. L replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye," Daisy hung up her phone and smiled. Maybe her and Mr. L should hang out more often. Just maybe…

**Mr. L- See? I died. BUT THEN I CAME BACK TO LIFE!**

**Luigi- And you stole my girl :(**

**Mr. L- OUT. OF. THE. AUTHOR'S. NOTE! **

**Luigi- o.O Fine. *Leaves***

**Mr. L- I'm awesome… Anyways, like Sam also said before, I'm also responding to all reviews sent to this story! So, be nice or I'll kick your a-**

**Me- NO.**

**Mr. L- Er, be nice or I'll block you…And kick your butt…**

**Me- That's better. *Leaves***

**Mr. L- … Hope you all enjoyed! … Review! … Bye!**


End file.
